


Nightmares

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d never want to forget having Chloe back in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by this headcanon over on tumblr: http://hellahellaprice.tumblr.com/post/125595229905/nomtheburritos-headcanon-that-max-continues-to .
> 
> I couldn't resist writing fic for it.

Arcadia Bay survived after it was all said and done. It didn’t change the fact that Mr. Jefferson had fooled them all and Rachel was dead but Chloe was still here. Some moments it felt like they wouldn’t make it out alive; a fear Max still held onto even though the danger was gone. 

A tornado had nearly touched them but it passed. Mr. Jefferson was locked away and couldn’t hurt them anymore. Why didn’t it feel like it, though? Max wanted to move on; not necessarily forget.

She’d never want to forget having Chloe back in her life.

Days passed and blurred together for Max. Everything had settled down, people in Arcadia Bay trying to get back to their normal, everyday lives. It was different for Max. She was just waiting for something to happen. The power hadn’t been accessible since the night of the storm so if something went wrong, Max couldn’t rewind.

Some nights Max would sleep at Chloe’s house where she felt more comfortable. The dorm back at Blackwell just felt empty. Her friends were only a door away but they didn’t understand what was bothering Max-- not that it was their fault. It was just fact.

The next time Max slept over the Price place was on a weekend. No school the next day meant Max didn’t have to hurry back to Blackwell Academy.

Hours before they went to sleep, Chloe and Max had a movie marathon. By the time they finished, Max struggled to work up the energy to go upstairs. Second her head hit the pillow, she was asleep but not for long much to Max’s chagrin.

The nightmares were a constant thing now. Every night it was something haunting her dreams and this one in particular seemed to be especially bad. It was to do with the first time Max saw Chloe again while not realizing it was Chloe. Nathan’s gun and Chloe’s screams were so vivid and real, it woke her right up.

“Woah, Max.” Chloe’s voice forced Max out of the dream and back into reality. Arms were around her, a hand rubbing circles against the small of her back. “You okay, Maximus?”

Max, unable to answer, shook her head. She clutched at Chloe and tried to focus on her heartbeat as well as the sound of her breathing.

It meant that Chloe was alive and no matter how many nightmares or doubts came, Max knew she’d made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/). Planning quite a few pricefield fics in the coming weeks-- and if you have any prompts, feel free to send them to me!


End file.
